Sougo Tokiwa
Sougo Tokiwa is an 19-year-old who is inspired to become a great king through kindness by becoming Kamen Rider Zi-O as a Mark 2 Course 1 Student. Abilities Fighting Skill Sougo is a balanced fighter with his weapon able to be used for short range and long range attack. However, Sougo mostly fight in close combat like most of primary kamen riders to exist. Sougo initially an amateur in fighting. But during the story progress, his fighting capability increased vastly even able to outmatch Geiz in a short time if he is serious without the need of his true completed strength. During the off screen fight, Sougo able to outmatch many Another Riders despite being injured well before he faced Geiz when he received his Geiz Revive form. Skills * Vast Historical Knowledge: According to Tsukuyomi, Sougo excels in history, although Sougo can stumble on remembering some historical figures as Mondo Douan has shown to be more adept in this field than him. * Keen Manipulator: '''Sougo has a talent for understanding how people would behave and subsequently exploiting people around him to do his bidding like how he tricked both Geiz and Tsukuyomi into watching Another Wizard's magic show with him and how he took advantage of Woz to make him cooperate with him and Geiz. Geiz considered his manipulative capabilities to be a serious threat and an indicator of his potential to become an evil demon king. * '''Timeline Protection/Manipulation: Upon acquiring the Zi-O Ridewatch II, Sougo gained several abilities allowing to manipulate time as he wishes. These abilities can be performed in and out of Rider form, which implies that the Ridewatch's abilities were bestowed upon him directly. Tsukuyomi openly admitted to Geiz that Ohma Zi-O has these abilities as well, which were what made him so fearsome. ** Temporal Rewind: Sougo can reverse time, allowing him to redo a certain event and change the future, however he must have had to personally witnessed the event in order to do so. So far, he has performed this ability twice to reverse the deaths of two people. His first recorded usage of the ability was to undo Geiz' death from Another Ryuga, and the second time was to undo Tsukuyomi's death by Another Kikai. While Sougo has been shown to have only reversed events once, it's unknown if he can reverse it a second time in the case he fails to succeed in changing the timeline the first time. However, he has stopped using this ability once aware of how dangerous these abilities are shown to his friends. ** Dreaming: Tsukuyomi theorizes that Sougo's dreams of the future causes him to subconsciously integrate them into the timeline, as evident of the events that transpire in present day while he is dreaming. However, to what extent Sougo has to the control of this ability is unknown. The first recorded usage of this ability was when he dreamt of Rentaro Kagura in the year 2022 and gave rise to Another Shinobi in the present day, The second time was when he dreamt of Rento Makina in 2121 and gave rise to Another Kikai in the present day. However these dreams are not entirely all-powerful, as Sougo can change his present day decisions in order to completely stop or delay the prophesied event from happening, as such when his dreams of the fated duel between him and Geiz on Oma's Day was averted completely. * Retrocognition: Sougo also has the ability to look into someone's past, though he isn't able to fully come to terms with this ability as of now. The first recorded usage of this ability was when he received an influx of Yuko Kitajima's memories, although he wasn't able to fully describe it. * Teleportation: Sougo as Grand Zi-O has ability to teleport himself, which is helpful to him as defense against several attacks. This ability seems to be unable to be traced by Zi-O II's future sight. * Telekinesis: When an army of Kasshins tried to crush Zi-O's Ohma Form, he simply used telekinesis to hurl them into a wall. Category:Taichi & Rin's Group Category:Mark 2 Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes